The Fairy Elf
by The Fairy Oracle
Summary: A race that had died out has returned to Middle Earth! (Better summary inside.) Read and review! It's my first fanfic ever!
1. Of School Days and Fellowships

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord Of The Rings but I wish I did.  
  
Summary: A race that was thought to have died out has returned. They are Fairy-Elves…beautiful Elven-like people who wield the power of the elements, stars and planets. Ami/Legolas centered…other Senshi and their eventual pairings will show up. Yey, this is my first fanfic! So, read and enjoy! (Oh yes, and also review…flames are excepted.) AN: Some of the names are weird but bear with me. Most of the Senshi will keep their original names because I think they sound Elvish already.  
  
The Fairy-Elf  
  
By: The Fairy Oracle (Can you tell that I'm obsessed with Fairies? Tee-hee!)  
  
Chapter One: Of School Days and Fellowships  
  
~*~ In Lothlorien ~*~  
  
"Queen Selenity and King Endematous were the rulers of all the Fairy-Elves," an Elven schoolteacher said. "Their entire court consisted of Eight Guardians, each Guardian was a sovereign of their kind. For instance, the Lady Makato was the Queen of all the Fairy-Elves that controlled Thunder and Lightning, she was also a soldier for her Queen's Royal Army…She was the Soldier of Jupiter."  
  
A few of the students yawned not caring about some royal court that was around long before their time. Others took notes only because they needed to for final exams. And other students weren't paying much attention at all. The teacher noticed this, but didn't care. She was just giving the information and if the students weren't taking notes…it wasn't her problem.  
  
The teacher continued. "The Sailor Senshi, as I believe they were called, were divided into two groups: The inner Senshi, which included Sailors: Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter; and then there were the outer Senshi, which were Sailors: Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The Inner Sailor Senshi were the Major Generals with Sailor Venus being the "Captain". Sailor Mercury came up with all the strategies and healed those who got injured. Sailor Mars was a warrior Senshi as was Sailor Jupiter and Venus. They were the Queen's offense, while Sailors Mercury and Neptune were the defense."   
  
All of a sudden a huge clang sounded. It was the end of class.   
  
"Tomorrow we'll finish up where we left off!" the teacher yelled over the hustle and bustle of the students'.  
  
~*~ An hour later (End of the day)~*~  
  
"Ugh! History class was so boring today!" an Elvish-girl said.  
  
"History class is ALWAYS boring, Laurel!!" another girl said.  
  
"Well, who wants to learn about a race of people who died out billions and billions of years before we were born?!" Laurel snapped back.  
  
"You know, History can teach us a lot of things," an Elven-boy stated.  
  
The two girls stared at the Elf, their mouths dropped open.  
  
"It's true," he defensively said. "You can learn from the mistakes that people have done and then you try not to do the same thing as they did."  
  
~*~ Meanwhile in Rivendell ~*~  
  
"Mr. Frodo, are you sure you want to do this?" Sam Gamgee asked the Ring-bearer.  
  
"Yes, Sam. I wouldn't have volunteered otherwise," Frodo said with a small smile on his face.   
  
Sam nodded shyly. "Well, I'm just glad that we have companions with us…and of course, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin."  
  
"Yes, me too, Sam," Frodo said while putting his things in a pack.  
  
"I'm going to talk to the Elves, Mr. Frodo. Would you like to come with?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, but thank you," Frodo said. "I'll meet you at Dinner time." (AN: Since Hobbits are very fond of food I have decided to capitalize the names of meal times.) Sam nodded and left the room.  
  
~*~ Gandalf and Lord Elrond ~*~  
  
"You know, Gandalf? I don't think I would have let the Company go if some one else had chosen to be Ring-bearer," the Lord of Rivendell said.  
  
Gandalf nodded and smiled. "Frodo is a strange little Hobbit. Strange but brave."  
  
Lord Elrond laughed and talked of old memories with his old friend, the Wizard.  
  
~*~ Somewhere on the Great Anduin River ~*~  
  
Eight little boats were riding the Anduin River, heading towards Lothlorien, where the only person who could help them resided. The people riding the boats were the legendary Fairy-Elves and their entire populace had been destroyed by the Dark Lord Sauron and his Evil Army. The Fairies weren't prepared to face the Dark Sovereign and only eight survived. Their Queen and King were killed during their sleep and many of the soldiers had died in battle, trying to protect what they had left on Middle Earth.  
  
These eight people were the Sailor Senshi…but they weren't the ones ruled by Queen Selenity and King Endematous. They were a new generation ruled by the Queen's daughter and her husband: Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion.  
  
The Sailor Senshi's daughters had also turned into Sailor Soldiers and Sovereigns themselves. Now they were called the Sailor Scouts. Each with reasons of her own, they headed for Lothlorien to seek council from the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.   
  
******  
  
AN: Makato is Lita's mother's name. So, Lita is the "new" Sailor Jupiter. Well, tell what you think. 


	2. The Lady of Light and Then Some

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord Of The Rings but I wish I did.  
  
The Fairy-Elf  
  
By: The Fairy Oracle (Can you tell that I'm obsessed with Fairies? Tee-hee!)  
  
Thanks to: the people who reviewed my story…I love you so much! WEEEEE!  
  
AN: Sorry if I repeat things a lot. I just want to get the important things across.  
  
Chapter Two: The Lady Of Light and then Some  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring had just lost Gandalf the Grey. He had fallen into shadow…taken by the Balrog of Moria. Still grieving for their loss, they were headed towards the Elvendom of the Lady Galadriel, being led by the Captain Haldir and his hunting pack.   
  
When they reached the Grand Staircase Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were there waiting for them.   
  
"Welcome to Lothlorien," Lord Celeborn said. "But tell me, where is Gandalf?"  
  
The Fellowship's look of grief deepened as they remembered their friend and companion.  
  
"Do not be saddened, please be happy that he has passed and done many a great things in his life. Now rest and do not worry about your mission while you're here. Worry about it when the time come," Lady Galadriel said in a weakened whisper, sensing the sorrow emitting from them.  
  
As they were about to leave the throne room eight ladies appeared at the doorway. Two carried long staffs and another two carried talismans of sorts. One, who appeared to be their leader, had a sword at her waist. The sword was white that seemed to made out of a beautiful crystal. For some reason no one, not even Galadriel, moved. The only sound that was heard was the leaves ruffling in the light breeze.  
  
They wore traveling clothes (each wearing her respective colors).  
  
Suddenly, the leader stepped forward, "I assume you are the Lady Galadriel?" she said as she looked at the person she was indicating.  
  
Galadriel nodded gracefully and smiled. "Yes, and who are you?" she asked.  
  
The girl smiled and said with great pride, "I am the Lady Venus, Princess Mina and I ruled the Fairy Elves of Love and Beauty."  
  
The fellowship and the Captain were purely confused.  
  
Lord Celeborn spoke, "Ruled? What do you mean by that, Lady Venus?"  
  
A girl who had beautiful blue eyes and hair explained, "Our Sovereigns died. A Dark Lord, by the name of Sauron, I believe, killed our King and Queen in their sleep and the rest of our people all gloriously died in battle trying to protect their homes." She paused a little to stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. "I guess we weren't as important to the Dark Lord as our Lord and Lady were to him…so he left us alone."  
  
"Who are you, Lady?" Galadriel asked the young woman.  
  
The blue haired girl looked up and blushed slightly for being impolite and not introducing herself before speaking. "I am Lady Mercury, Princess Ami and I reigned over the Fairy Elves of Ice and Wisdom." A slight sparkle was seen her eyes.  
  
Legolas gasped at how beautiful she looked, though she did look some what vulnerable and weak, he could feel a sense of pride for her people. Ami heard the gasp with her ears being as sensitive as any Elf's, she looked up and met his light blue eyes with her darker ones. Then she looked at the floor and blushed slightly. 'I'm here to kill Lord Sauron, I have to stick to my duties!' she thought.  
  
"We shall continue this at the Great Hall," Galadriel announced. "Ladies, please, make yourselves at home and rest for a bit while the servants prepare supper." Galadriel smiled as the four little hobbits ran to the Dining hall as fast as their little feet could carry them, baggage and all.  
  
As the Fellowship and the eight Ladies were being lead to their resting quarters, Aragorn stayed behind.  
  
"Lady Galadriel," Aragorn said with utmost respect. "I have heard the stories you have told the Lady Arwen about the Fairy Elves. They could be of great help to the Fellowship."  
  
The Lady of Light smiled and nodded. "Yes, Elessar, I know, but I think they have seen enough war and blood. They shall stay here until we are assured that Sauron exists no more."  
  
"But, milady," Aragorn tried to protest. He was cut off by Galadriel's voice.  
  
"Aragorn," she began. "I know that you are looking out for the Company's best interest but, trust me when I say this… The Fellowship is better off the way it is now. These Ladies may not be who they say they are, and if that is true then all they have done is gotten in your way of your mission."  
  
Aragorn looked at her skeptically. "I know they aren't lying," she said. "But, it's for their sake. Fairy Elves are fragile creatures, more fragile than Elves, if Elves are considered 'fragile'," she said. (AN: Galadriel is actually doing the little quotation marks with her fingers. ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, here's another chapter! Woo hoo! Thanks to everyone again…and I'll have the next chapter up…in about a week…more or less. Meanwhile, keep on reading and reviewing…we authors like it when you praise and/or hate our work (Haters tell us where to improve our work, so yey for them too!),and also, this chapter isn't so good as the other one…I had difficulties writing this chapter…ARGH! Curse of the writer's block!!!!!!! Sorry if the chapter is on the short side. 


	3. Love and War

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord Of The Rings but I wish I did.  
  
The Fairy-Elf  
  
By: The Fairy Oracle   
  
Thanks to: Thanks Marie…I love you more than you love me! Yey! Silver Paws…I LOVE your pen name…it's awesome!  
  
AN: Well, I just noticed that both of the chapters that I wrote are super short so, I'll try and make the rest A LOT longer. Yey, long stories! I like to read so, yeah. Weeee!  
  
Chapter Three: Love and War   
  
~*~ Dinner ~*~  
  
"So, you're all the legendary fairy elves?" Gimli asked after the tenth time. Legolas sighed and took a long sip of wine and sighed.   
  
"Yes, Gimli we are, for the eleventh and final time!" Rei said, aggravated as she stood up. Gimli looked at Rei with a frown.   
  
"I was only asking!" Gimli shouted back.  
  
"Well, you don't need to…you already know!!!!" Rei retorted.  
  
"Alright you two, enough!" Lord Celeborn said with a smile on his face. He saw Ami sigh with relief.  
  
Rei sat down with a playful scowl and Gimli sipped his wine. All the while, Boromir had been watching Princess Rei of Mars. 'There's something about her. She's so amazing; I love this woman!' Boromir thought. He smiled at Rei. Surprisingly, she smiled back.  
  
Merry, Sam, Frodo and Pippin were all eating like it was their last meal. (AN: Who knows it probably will be the last good meal they'll ever have.)  
  
"You remind me of our Lady Serenity when she was younger," said the last few words were said slowly as Mina winced at the thought of her sovereign and friend, who was now gone.  
  
Lita put a comforting hand on her captain's shoulder. "We all miss her," she said sorrowfully.  
  
All of a sudden, Haruka stood up. "I propose a toast," she said as she lifted her wine glass and she cleared her throat. "To destroying the One Ring and it's evil Dark Lord."  
  
To this, everyone raised their cups and agreed full heartedly. Haldir and Mina couldn't help but stare at each other. They could see in each other's eyes the pain they both had been through. They could feel a connection start to form between them. Captain Haldir, for once began to feel happy. (AN: Yey!) Even though Princess Mina had a lot of emotional pain, she wanted the hurt to go away from Haldir's eyes. She wanted to make him happy and see a smile across his Elven face.  
  
Then Mina and Haldir both realized that everyone had stood up. So, they quickly did the same.  
  
"I hope you all enjoy your stay here in Lothlorien," Lord Celeborn said.  
  
"Yes, and please, go where you wish. Our home is your home," Lady Galadriel said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Thank you," Setsuna said as she bowed gracefully. Galadriel nodded and left with Lord Celeborn.  
  
"Lady Venus, would you care to join me to a stroll?" Haldir asked as he offered and arm. Mina looked at her friends, who al urged her to go with happy smiles. Mina smiled and took the offer. (AN: Hee hee!)  
  
Ami sighed. 'How does she do it?' she thought. 'How can she find love at a time like this…Well, she is the Lady of Love and Beauty.' Ami shook her head. 'Duh!'   
  
~*~ In the Ladies' quarters ~*~ (Each had her own room-except for Haruka and Michiru…. we all know why. Don't worry I'm not going to write anything about them in this fic.)  
  
Ami, Rei, Lita, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were all in Ami's room. It had white walls with silver vines on it and the curtains were a light blue. The bed was small and simple, with a small white canopy to make it pretty. Her room was filled with bookshelves, from floor to ceiling; almost all the shelves were filled with books. The ones that weren't were filled with small glass figurines of Elves and other creatures, legendary heroes and warriors.  
  
"It's like she knows you already!" Rei said in amazement.   
  
"It's weird," Ami said. "But I like it."  
  
Hotaru laughed. "We all know why." The girls joined in the laughter. Except for Haruka.  
  
"It's like she knows all of us," she said. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, some people have natural abilities like that," said the Lady of Time. (AN: Yey!) "And Ami does emit great wisdom and a love of learning." Haruka nodded and accepted the explanation.  
  
"I wonder what Mina and Haldir are doing right now?" Lita asked.  
  
"Did you see the way they kept looking at each other?" Rei said, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"It's about time the Lady Love fund some one," Michiru said happily.  
  
"I can't wait until I find some one," Lita said dreamily. Setsuna agreed and nodded.   
  
Ami stood up from her seat at the desk, and looked out the window. She saw them, Mina and Haldir. 'She looks so happy,' she thought. Then, they kissed. Ami's eyes widened in shock,  
  
"Look over by the fountain!" Ami shouted to her friends.  
  
They came running to the window and crammed themselves in the small space. The girls gasped.  
  
"Dare me to say 'Mina loves Haldir' really loud," Haruka said mischievously.  
  
Michiru slapped her shoulder and Hotaru giggled.  
  
Rei and Lita sighed; both had stars in their eyes. Setsuna and Hotaru were giggling over some memory and Haruka and Michiru were holding hands. Ami was at her desk her head spinning like crazy.  
  
'What is going on!? We're not supposed to be happy!' She thought angrily. 'Our King and Queen are dead! We have no time for rest and happiness!' Her hands subconsciously slammed her desk. Six pairs of eyes were on her.   
  
"What's wrong, Ami?" Lita asked.  
  
Ami blushed furiously. "Nothing," she said, hiding her emotion of anger, but not very well.  
  
"No! What's the matter?" Haruka said a bit annoyed.  
  
"It's nothing, Haruka," Ami said gently.  
  
"It is something Ami. You can't keep your feelings bottled up inside…especially those of anger," Rei said concerned.  
  
"Who said I was angry?" asked Ami.  
  
"No one has to say anything," Setsuna alleged. "It's written all over you."  
  
Ami sighed, a sign to the others that she had given in. "I just don't understand how you can think about happy things in a time like this, when our Lord and Lady have been killed by the Evil Lord."  
  
"Well, in times as bad as these we need to look to the past and remember the good things. That way we can destroy the Dark Lord for taking away our happiness," Setsuna said her fists in tight balls.  
  
Ami put her head between her hands and nodded. "I see now."  
  
"I know what you mean though," Hotaru said. "I didn't understand that either until after the Mistress Nine incident." (AN: I believe that the major events that happened in Sailor Moon the TV show, happen in every dimension, but in different ways. It's confusing when it's written. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.)  
  
Ami nodded. "I think I'll go to bed now." As they left Ami said, "Thank you."  
  
Setsuna was the last to leave. "Your welcome," she said.  
  
  
  
AN: Well, what do you think…is it better…or worse or what? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yey! 


	4. Scared For Hotaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord Of The Rings but I wish I did.  
  
The Fairy-Elf  
  
By: The Fairy Oracle   
  
Thanks to: Everyone who reviewed! Oh yes, Wingnut, you're cool…I have always thought that Lord Of The Rings was missing something. It turned out to be the Fairies…I mean, c'mon, the United Kingdom is where Fairies dwell and that's where J. R. R Tolkien is from. Anyway, I promise that when the Fellowship reaches Helm's Deep this story will get WAY better… or at least the story for Ami and Legolas! As for the grammar part, I'll try my best on the commas and other stuff. (Honestly, I do try my best.) I was trying to make Galadriel seem less serious and more funnier. Obviously, it didn't really work. Anyway, thanks for reviewing… it means a lot to me. Thank you everyone for reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter Four: Potential Allies  
  
It had been several days since the first meeting between the Eight Fellowship members and the Eight Ladies of the Fairy Realm. They had grown quite close, almost like a family. Haldir and Mina now showed their affection towards each other, and Rei and Boromir were just beginning to show signs of intimate interest. Aragorn and Lita had formed a friendly relationship, but secretly Lita had a small crush on the man some called Strider. Lita, being Lita, almost became more than a friend to Aragorn but he told her that his heart already belonged to some one else: Lady Evenstar. With that Lita kept her little crush to herself and was content on just being friends with Aragorn.   
  
Legolas and Haruka always had friendly competitions to who was the best at everything. Legolas would, of course, always win at archery, but Haruka was the best swords woman he had ever seen. Her sword seemed to be made out of white, hot light and the hilt of the sword had many jewels, giving it the look of an Elf's craftsmanship. But every time they competed, they would always bet and the Prince of Mirkwood would always say: "If I win you have to answer a question for me."  
  
"Alright," Haruka would reply with a smirk.  
  
The little competitions would go on and when Legolas was the victorious one, he would always ask a question about the Lady Mercury.  
  
"What does she like to do in her spare time?" was one of the questions he would constantly ask her.  
  
Haruka would always laugh and reply with, "Why don't you ask her."  
  
The only time that Ami, Hotaru, Setsuna and Michiru would be with the others was at Dinner or any other meal time. Ami would always be in the library studying the maps of Middle Earth and reading the legends, myths and tales that it provided. Michiru would either be learning how to play an Elven instrument or she'd be playing her own instrument, the violin.  
  
Hotaru, Pippin and Merry would sometimes be playing together, the only times they didn't ply was when Hotaru was feeling weak. When Galadriel noticed this she made a potion for Hotaru to drink. The drink was called miruvor.  
  
Setsuna was either with Ami in the library or with Hotaru watching over her.  
  
As the weeks passed by, the Fellowship was preparing to leave towards the Fangorn Forest.  
  
"Legolas, you should tell Princess Ami how you feel about her," Aragorn said in Elvish.  
  
Legolas sighed and looked at his companion. "I'm scared that she won't feel the same way about me," he said in his native tongue. "She's just so beautiful and wise, I never know what to say when I'm near her. Besides, she spends all her time in the library."  
  
Aragorn smiled (somewhat) sadly and patted his friend on the back. "If I were you I would do it now…you never know if you'll survive in this war."  
  
With that said Legolas marched to the library determined to tell the Lady Mercury how much he cared for her.  
  
  
  
Princess Ami was reading a book of myths, when she heard some one open the huge, double oak doors.  
  
"Lady Mercury," Legolas said. "Are you in here?"  
  
Ami stood up and gasped. 'It's him!' she thought.  
  
Legolas saw Ami and approached her. He couldn't believe his eyes… Ami's dress was white, with two sashes (one yellow and one blue) diagonally around her torso. Her eyes were such a dark blue that he thought he was going to drown in them if Ami looked at him any longer.  
  
As Prince Legolas approached him Ami curtsied, "What brings you here, Prince of Mirkwood?" she asked in perfect Elvish.  
  
"How do you know the Elvish language?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I've been studying the language," Ami replied.  
  
Legolas smiled and Ami's usually cold heart melted.  
  
"I was hoping that before my companions and I left…I would get the chance to talk to you."  
  
Ami was about to reply but Aragorn interrupted.  
  
"Legolas we must go now!" he demanded. "Lady Mercury, we'll meet someday soon and perhaps you will have the chance to finish this conversation then."  
  
Ami nodded and curtsied again, "Farewell and good luck," she said in the language of men, "we really wish we could be there to help, but for some reason the Lady Galadriel won't let us."  
  
"May the waters of Nimrodel sing a song of joy the next time we meet," Legolas whispered in Elven.  
  
Ami gasped as she saw the two men leave the library and Lothlorien for a very long time.  
  
~ * ~ At Helm's Deep ~ * ~  
  
An Orc's arrow whistled through the air and hit Captain Haldir right in the heart. He wasn't the only Elf to die that night… and Elves weren't the only beings who got slaughtered either.  
  
Aragorn, saw his friend and Ally die on the spot… 'May his soul find peace,' he thought. 'How will Lady Mina take this news?  
  
~ * ~ Lothlorien ~ * ~  
  
The Lady of Light had seen what had happened to Haldir through her magic mirror and she had called the Lady of Love and Beauty at her side.  
  
"Lady Mina," Galadriel said comfortingly.  
  
"Why did you call me here just to see this!?" Mina questioned.  
  
"Mina, either way you heard this it would have broken your heart. The earlier it is done, the better."  
  
Mina gasped. 'How could she be so cold hearted?!" she thought as she stormed out of the room.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ In Ami's Room ~ * ~  
  
"Oh, Mina! We're so sorry," Lita said sympathetically.  
  
"I wish I was there to save him… I wish I was there to do something!" Mina cried.  
  
"Both of us have lost some one," Rei said, her amethyst eyes filled with tears as she remembered Boromir. "How long does this damn war have to go on!?"  
  
"I say we leave this place and avenge your loved ones," Haruka stated with fierce determination in her eyes. "Who care what Galadriel says… We'll show her we're not 'fragile' beings!!!!"  
  
Setsuna sighed. "We can't do that, Haruka. I don't want Hotaru to be involved in a war at such a young age!"  
  
"I've been in wars before Pluto," Hotaru protested gently.   
  
"That was different, Hotaru," Michiru said. "In the Wars of the Silver Alliance we used mostly magic than physical attacks."  
  
"How are those wars any different from the ones back home?" Lita asked.  
  
"We were attacked by the same forces at the Silver Alliance," Ami stated after much silence.  
  
Pluto sighed and closed her eyes. "I just don't want Taru getting hurt or…killed.'  
  
"Don't worry, if any of us get hurt we'll have Ami to heal us," Hotaru said.  
  
"And if we die?" Rei asked.  
  
"Then we have died honorably," Michiru answered.   
  
"Then it's settled then, we're all going to help at Helm's Deep?" the Fairy of Thunder and Lightning asked as she looked at the Fairy of Time and Darkness.  
  
Pluto answered Lita's silent question with a confident nod. 


	5. The Time Keeper

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord Of The Rings but I wish I did.  
  
The Fairy-Elf  
  
By: The Fairy Oracle   
  
Thanks to: The readers…you people rock!  
  
Chapter Five: The Time Keeper *It's not Setsuna*   
  
(AN: In this chapter Eowyn is not as cold as she is in the book, I don't remember how she was in the movie.)   
  
  
  
Lady Pluto, the others and I were talking and she told us everything that happened back at the Silver Alliance. It must be hard being the Keeper of Time. You have to remember awful things, and you don't have a choice, but this is what Setsuna said:   
  
"Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion were sleeping peacefully when a tall, dark, fully armored figure silently walked into their room. As the couple was sleeping, their good dreams turned into nightmares. Their subconscious minds were warning them that the Dark Lord, Sauron was near them. The shadow of Sauron darkened the already dark room. As he got closer to the sleeping sovereigns, he took out his bloody sword and plunged it into the Queen's stomach. Her loud gasp awoke the King, but as soon as Endymion opened his eyes, Lord Sauron plunged the sword with Serena's blood on it, into his heart.  
  
"That night was the night when the Silver Alliance went to war with Lord Sauron and his minions. All eight planets sent their soldiers and the Sailor Scouts themselves, fueled by hurt and anger, went to fight Sauron himself. The Scouts had fought Dark Rulers like Sauron before, but he was much different. He was stronger and had something else that no one else had. On the Evil Lord's right hand stood out a bright gold ring amongst all the darkness that was Sauron. This ring however plain and beautiful it seemed, was Sauron's source of evil. This ring was a Master ring, that wanted to bring eighteen others together. Three belonged to the Elven-Kings, seven to the Dwarf-lords and nine rings were given to the Kings of the Mortal men.   
  
"The One Ring's reason for killing the Lord and Lady of the Silver Alliance was because as soon as the final War of the Ring began Neo Queen Serenity would interfere and destroy Sauron. Of course the Ring didn't want that to happen so it told Sauron to kill her and her husband."  
  
"What about us?" I asked. "We are capable of being a threat to him."  
  
"Yes," Setsuna replied. "But we don't threaten Sauron and his Ring enough."  
  
"So, let's prove him wrong," Makato said.  
  
"That's why we're going on this journey," Haruka said with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Lady Mina startled us as she said, "Then I suggest we get going."   
  
Now we're on our "break" and eating lembas a food of the Elves. We took it from the generous Lady Galadriel. She probably already knows we've left. She told us not to go to the war, but for some reason I think she did want us to go. But that's what reverse psychology does, and Galadriel uses it quite well I might add. Well, break is over and we must get going. Rei feels dark energy heading our way.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ami, Lady of Mercury  
  
P.S I have dubbed myself 'Time Keeper' because I took upon myself to write the happenings on this dark and terrible journey.  
  
~ * ~  
  
As Ami closed her journalshe heard a high pitched scream, and it was answered by another high pitch.  
  
"Oh, no!" Rei exclaimed. "The evil force I felt… They know where we are… They know our intentions."  
  
"Let's hurry then," Michiru commanded. The girls packed up, and left no trace of where they were.  
  
"Rei, do you know where those creatures are?" Ami asked.   
  
"No," Rei replied. "But they're not too far behind."  
  
Mina who was at the head of the group said, "We should have our weapons out incase they try to attack us."  
  
The others agrees and pulled out their weapons. Rei had her fire bow and arrows, Mina had her crystal sword, Setsuna and Hotaru had their staffs, Lita had a samurai sword, Haruka had her saber, Michiru had her magic mirror.   
  
Ami had no weapons, she was the healer and most often used her magic as a form of defense. The others used magic too, but they thought that weapons had a better effect on these creatures than magic did.   
  
~*~ At Helm's Deep ~*~  
  
Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were inside Helm's Deep resting and cleaning their weapons. Gimli had a bandage wrapped around his head. One of the Orcs had hit him hard on the head and as a result had made Gimli unconscious. The Orc would have killed him but he believed him to be dead already.  
  
Legolas had found him lying on a pile of dead Orcs, his head covered in his own blood. Thinking that Gimli had been killed Legolas picked him up and was about to put him on the pile where the dead soldiers were put, but Gimli awoke.   
  
"You're lucky that you awoke when I picked you up, Gimli," Legolas said while cleaning (and admiring) his bow. "If you hadn't of woken, you would have been burned alive."  
  
"Yes," said Gimli. "At least I would been burned with the people that died honorably instead of with those damn Orcs."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn chuckled. Just then the Lady of Rohan, Eowyn walked into the room. The three men stood up to respect her.  
  
"I have brought you some soup and ale," she said looking at Aragorn all the while. (AN: Gee, I wonder why ^.^)  
  
"Thank you, my lady," Aragorn said. Eowyn curtsied and left.Legolas chuckled as he put down his bow and headed for the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked the Elven Prince. (^.^)  
  
"I'm going to go look for arrows I have apparently run out of my own," Legolas replied.  
  
Aragorn nodded and Gimli just snorted.   
  
"Axes and swords are much better than bows and arrows. You don't have to look for anything."  
  
"I heard that!" said Legolas, who sounded like he was far away. Gimli laughed so much that his head started hurting.  
  
"Oof," Gimli exclaimed. "I can't enjoy anything with this injury."  
  
"No, it seems you can't," Aragorn replied. "Blood is seeking through it. I'll get fetch a surgeon."  
  
Gimli nodded while holding the bandage up to his wound.  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Aragorn saw the Lady, Eowyn and ran up to her. "Lady," he said while he bowed. "Do you know of any surgeon? My Dwarf friend was wounded and is bleeding a bit heavily."  
  
"Yes," Eowyn replied. "There is a house of healing near the mead hall. You can take him there."  
  
"Thank you m'lady," Aragorn said as he bowed again.  
  
"You're welcome," Eowyn said at his retreating back.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Legolas was near a few fallen Orcs looking for arrows when a figure shadowed him. He looked up and saw Eowyn standing in front of him. Legolas stood.  
  
"M'lady," Legolas said while bowing gracefully.   
  
"Prince Legolas," Eowyn said curtsying. "I've just come to inform you that Master Gimli is bleeding a bit heavily. Aragorn has gone to fetch a surgeon. I might suggest that you check on Gimli to see that he's not going unconscious."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Legolas said not bothering to bow.  
  
~ * ~ Near Helm's Deep ~ * ~ (Rohan, I suppose)  
  
Ami gasped at the size of the Black Riders. They were about nine feet tall and right in front of the girls. There were seven of them, and they were on black horses, that looked like they were treated badly and had blood pouring out all over the place.  
  
"Let's transform!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
The girls nodded in unison.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
Each Princess had turned into the legendary protector of their respective planet. The black horses, feeling the ultimate power of the Scouts, went wild and shrieked. The Dark Riders drew out their swords and headed towards the Sailors.   
  
"Jupiter Oak" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Evolution!"  
  
The balls of lightning crashed at the feet of the horses, causing them to stop dead in their tracks.   
  
The horses shrieked again and went wild, but the Riders held on tight.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled.  
  
The Riders hissed and the horses backed off. Mercury analyzed the situation.  
  
"They don't seem to like the water," she said, almost to herself. The she prepared.  
  
"Mercury Aqua," she yelled as balls of water and waves began to surround her body. "Mirage!!" The water had then become sharp icicles hurling through the air towards the Riders of Mordor. The icicles landed right in front of them, confused by what had happened  
  
"I suggest we run as far as we can," Sailor Pluto recommended.  
  
Without saying a word the group ran as far as they could before the Riders figured out what they were doing.  
  
The Riders went around the icicles and chased after the Sailors.  
  
"Damn it!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed and she did so rightfully. The Black Riders were right on their heels.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Waahaa! Sorry for the delay... I've been busy latlely, you know with school and all. Well, until next time faithful readers.  
  
^_^ 


End file.
